


【康纳x海尔森】如芒在背

by cigarettekiss



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Haytham Kenway, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettekiss/pseuds/cigarettekiss
Summary: 康纳和海尔森冷战了，但海尔森决定用另一种方式道歉
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	【康纳x海尔森】如芒在背

如芒在背  
“我和我父亲吵架了。”  
康纳喝下一满杯酒，说出今晚的开场白。身旁的谢伊投来惊讶的眼神，但安静地等他说下去。其实康纳和这位师兄并没有见过几次面，但这两天的事使他充满倾诉欲，无疑同时知道他和海尔森两人关系的谢伊是最好人选，但愿。  
酒精的辛辣冲上鼻腔，让几乎不接触酒精的康纳花了一些时间适应：“前天晚上，我父亲约我一起吃饭，去了之后发现他还邀请了另外一位新奥尔良来的女士，并且给我发消息说他在公司加班，希望我代为招待一下，还给我列了个去哪里的单子。”  
谢伊点点头，“听着像Sir会做的事，然后呢？”  
“到家之后，我父亲问我是否‘和艾芙琳度过了愉快的时间’。”  
“我好像明白了什么，”谢伊说，“是我想的那样吗？”  
“没错。”康纳又灌了一口酒，无论多少次他还是不太喜欢这种饮料，但现在食道火烧般的感觉正是他想要的。  
“我问他为什么要这样，他说，”康纳顿了顿，换成了海尔森的腔调，“‘你平常太专注于工作了，我觉得你应该花点时间多认识一些年龄相仿的女性。’我说我不需要，他说，‘我认为你需要。’”  
“我几乎可以想象出当时的画面。”谢伊说。  
康纳摇摇头，“我说即使如此你也不该用这种方式。父亲说直说你会愿意去吗？无论如何，我觉得你们应该很合得来也有许多共同话题。这样的女性可不常见。他甚至问我需不需要他帮忙约下一次见面。”康纳几乎是泄愤似地再次喝下了一整杯，谢伊的目光在他的脸和酒杯上来回切换，似乎在思考什么。  
“好啦，好啦，”谢伊拍着他的肩膀，“Sir一定有自己的考虑。他也是为了你好。”  
“你在帮着我父亲说话。这难道不是无法理喻吗？”康纳说，“在我们，我们已经是这样的关系之后他居然还想着给我介绍交往对象？”也许是酒劲让他有些昏昏沉沉，康纳在桌前有些费力梭巡一番才重新找到了自己的杯子。  
“呃……你说的有道理。”谢伊咳了咳，“你还好吗，你的脸看起来有点红。”  
“所以我就这么问了。他说你仍然拥有重新选择其他人的权利。我们永远都是父子，但并不一定要永远都是伴侣关系。你觉得这是什么意思？”  
谢伊叹了一口气，再次拍了拍康纳的肩膀，“我完全理解你。”  
“所以就是这样，”康纳疲倦地趴到吧台上，“我父亲时不时让我觉得，他只是在陪我过家家。”  
“海尔森·肯威不会花时间陪他不爱的人过家家。”谢伊谨慎地说。  
“如果你指父爱的话。我们之间说的最后一句话是，那是我自己会做的选择，不需要你操心。然后我就摔门……”  
“摔门而去。”谢伊补充道，顺便假装漫不经心地从康纳手里拿走了酒杯。  
“对，所以到目前为止我们已经整整两天都没有说话了。”康纳使劲摇了摇头，似乎想把晕眩从脑子里赶出去似的，“你点的酒是几度的，谢伊？”  
“只是普通的果酒，你第一次喝酒吗？”谢伊回答，他试图把手机藏到桌下，可康纳还是敏锐地看到某个通讯软件界面上“Sir”的字样和一行简短的已发送地址。  
康纳皱起眉盯着谢伊看了一会，“你这个……叛徒，你再次叛变了兄弟会。”他试图抢夺谢伊的手机，但失败了。康纳重新趴回桌子上，像一头即将进入冬眠的小熊一样变得困倦。在昏睡过去前他最后的念头是，他不理解酒精，就像他不理解他父亲。  
过了可能有一会，也可能是好几会，康纳感觉有人试图把他拉起来，但他睡意正浓，没打算睁开眼睛。有人架着他一路往外走，他听之任之，最后他们进入了一个狭窄的空间。康纳睁开眼，发现谢伊正试图为他关上车门。  
“这次的账我们下次再算。”康纳模糊不清地说。  
谢伊挤出一个生硬的微笑：“同样的话你们父子不必各对我说一遍的。”  
车门关上了。康纳像支撑不住身体一样倒下去，正好倒在另一个人腿上，他睁开眼往上看，是海尔森，而对方也正沉默地注视着他。  
这个穿着风衣的海尔森像一个幻梦，康纳想，他为什么这么严肃，为什么他会在这？于是他忘记了还在吵架的事实，大胆开口问道：“你在想什么？”  
“在想我死了的话，你怎么办。”那个幻影答道。  
“你为什么会死，海尔森·肯威不是刀枪不入的吗？”康纳对他新的枕头很满意，他侧过身蜷起腿，“我不打算和你说话了，你伤害了我的感情。”

康纳在海尔森床上醒来。  
先前的不适已经退去。贴着身体的被褥暖和且舒适，显然有人已经替他换好了衣服（或者说脱掉了内裤以外的所有），再一转头，康纳猝不及防地对上了海尔森的视线。  
他的父亲就站在床边，仍穿着去酒吧的那套风衣，低头望着他。海尔森的表情过于平静，让康纳看不出他究竟是愠怒还是仅仅陷入了某种长久而深刻的思考。  
他们还在冷战。康纳意识到这点，可他已经无法再生气了。不久前他还枕着海尔森的腿。他的怨忿早已悄然熄灭在海尔森在深潭水一般灰蓝色的眼眸里。  
他还想起自己好像对海尔森说了什么不得了的话。  
海尔森一言不发地递给他一杯蜂蜜水。  
“还头痛吗？”  
康纳摇着头坐起来，慌忙灌下大半，顺便用杯壁隔开海尔森的目光。今晚的露怯着实让他的自尊心不太好受。  
“你的酒量差到去买醉甚至不用带超过十块面值的钞票。”海尔森说。  
康纳实实在在地被呛了一口。  
等咳完了，感觉床沿一陷，海尔森在他身边坐下来，“发泄情绪的方法有很多，没必要选择对身体有害的一种。”  
康纳盯着海尔森的嘴，优雅的伦敦腔绕过他耳边，但他一个词也没有听进去。接着一只温热的手从被子下精准地摸到了康纳的要害。  
康纳下意识发出一声低呼。  
被酒精麻醉的大脑用了几秒才反应过来这是海尔森的手，手的主人仍一脸无事地望着他，那只手却隔着底裤温柔地抚慰起康纳。  
康纳的两只手有些无措地放在被外，不知该伸进去被子里制止，还是隔着被子抓住那只正在来回动作的罪魁祸手。他姑且屏住呼吸，以相同的沉默应对，视线落在海尔森搭在膝上的另一只手。他的父亲的手指是修长且骨节分明的，康纳见过它们握着枪或剑柄的模样，现在它们正握着自己的性器。  
康纳硬了。  
他没法不起反应，毕竟对方是海尔森。但在胯下迅速充血的同时，他脸颊也不由自主地发烫。即使他已和海尔森共同度过数次发情期，这个情况还是没有丝毫改善。  
那是他的亲生父亲。  
无需强调的事实，区别只在海尔森可以道貌岸然地继续手上的动作。  
他们是这样秘而不宣的关系，如同翻涌海水下掩藏大半的冰山，或者此时被褥下的手。与其说康纳不介意海尔森是他父亲的事实，倒不如直接忏悔他爱意的绝大部分都由此处发生。这代表一切如此刻的错位感都难以消解。一切离经叛道永远都是悬在康纳头顶的达摩克里斯之剑。  
康纳不确定，最终接受了自己的，作为他父亲的海尔森是否也有相同的感觉。  
海尔森空着的那只手将康纳最后遮羞的被子掀开，底裤下勃发的性器便像罪证一样呈现在二人面前。  
“脱掉吧。”海尔森说，底裤上有一小块被濡湿的布料，海尔森用指腹和缓地抹着。  
康纳咬着下唇，不发一言地照做了，性器弹出来的那瞬间他感觉脸比方才还烫百倍。  
“有没有人教过你？”海尔森不再看康纳，而是专注地观察那处，“你需要一些技巧。”  
“不要只是简单地直上直下，学着转动你的手腕，像这样绕着圈来。”海尔森的声音比其他任何时候都更折磨人，他的腔调波澜不惊，如同科普短片的旁白，要不是身临其境，根本想象不到他解说的其实是……  
康纳有些难堪。  
海尔森的手很灵巧，打着转地由下往上抚弄他的性器，快感一波一波顺着脊椎上涌。康纳克制着不发出呻吟，但急促的呼吸已然出卖了他。  
“像这样环住冠状沟下面一点的位置，可以让顶端更敏感，然后用你的掌心持续绕圈做打磨的动作，像尝试转动圆形的门把手。”  
噢……康纳倒吸凉气，他记得海尔森手心和指尖的薄茧，他父亲常年握枪留下的痕迹，他没想到会在这种场合对他火上浇油。  
“记得时不时地变换快慢节奏，换不同的手体验也会不同。”  
“父亲……”将那两个音节含在唇齿间，康纳发出叹息一般的轻喘并难耐地曲起一条腿，小腹不受控制地剧烈起伏着。  
“阴囊的神经也是非常敏感的，我们只需额外给予它一些刺激。”  
“……”康纳设法弄清这种强烈羞耻感的来源，但他的大脑被酒精和快感搅得一塌糊涂下身持续的反馈使他无法思考。他像抱着浮木漂流的人，任凭海潮推着他走。  
然后海尔森收回了手。

两人都没有说话，只有康纳被冷落一旁的性器仍旧精神满满地跳动。一时康纳甚至觉得那是个脱离自己控制的活物。他还没能从突然的抽离中缓过来，不清楚自己到底想要什么，是否应该开口恳求海尔森继续，为什么事情会进展到现在这个局面？他脑内所有毫无根据的想法开始天人交战。  
海尔森拉了拉康纳，示意他坐到椅子上。那是一张有柔软皮面的古典椅子。  
康纳顺从了，他惊讶于脚踩在地板上居然软绵绵的。  
皮质表面贴上裸露身体的触感有些奇怪，这个念头刚刚占据康纳的脑海，海尔森已经走到他身前，在他两腿间跪下去。康纳惊骇得要站到椅子上去，几乎是同一瞬间他被海尔森按住了。  
“不、不用这样，父亲。”  
“放轻松，”握着他性器的海尔森不动声色地挑挑眉，用空闲的另一只手轻轻拍着康纳的大腿，“这没什么，你可以当做是一种‘服务’或者，情趣，之类的。”  
那里确实是湿热而温暖的所在，但切实的感官刺激远没有海尔森正在为他做这事的认知更比来得令人颤栗。仅仅是海尔森跪在自己身前的动作就足以让康纳心肺停止，遑论前者谨慎地微微张嘴，伸出柔软的舌尖开始仔细地舔舐他的性器，而后含进去。关于他父亲的欲念一旦发散就如烈火烹油般难以收场。康纳僵直地坐着，脑内火花炸裂，甚至几番忘记继续呼吸。  
——他后知后觉，这是海尔森·肯威式的道歉。这个男人向来不肯嘴上示弱，但最后还是用嘴……噢。突如其来的痛觉让康纳溢出一声呻吟，始作俑者仰起头，刻意缓慢地让康纳亲眼看到自己把表面被舔弄得晶莹发亮的粗大性器吐出的过程，这才开口：“我不知道我的口活有差到对方还能分神的地步。”  
“……我在想你，父亲。”康纳答道，他的手有些无处安放，最后他握住了海尔森仍搭在他膝上的那只手，用掌心把它包裹起来。  
海尔森嘴角浮现出短促的笑意，“是吗，那么你舒服吗，Mr. Connor？”他声音压得很低，尾音像灼热的火星抖落在康纳身上。  
这使康纳喉咙发紧，只勉强从喉咙里挤出一个“嗯”。  
“服务”，他想到海尔森方才提到的词。显然不管物理还是精神两方面他父亲都实在太过了解男人，所以颇有些做戏做全套的意味，心里清楚怎么做能让另一方得到最大程度的满足，就索性毫不矫饰地做给他看。  
康纳的手被拉到海尔森颈边，摩挲过海尔森的喉结和分明的下颌线，康纳正迟疑着该说些什么，海尔森已重新低头把他的性器纳入口中。  
这回康纳被吞得更深，一直深入咽喉更为狭窄的甬道。  
他摸到了。  
每次海尔森含入时，颌下被顶起的，他自己阴茎的形状。  
“父亲……”康纳低声喃喃道。  
海尔森有条不紊地继续深喉的动作，令人上瘾的快感逐渐转为酷刑，康纳极力忍耐，才压抑住更快更深地操海尔森的嘴的欲望。同时他看到海尔森的手撩开了他自己风衣的下摆伸进去，在布料下隐隐移动的手为今晚悍然加入更为浓重的情色意味。  
该死，那可是他父亲啊……康纳再次绝望地想。他做过一些梦，他和海尔森两人并排站在已经脱轨的列车里，在高楼大厦间横冲直撞，并且后车厢正熊熊燃烧。他不清楚这列车会把他们带向何处，——也许是毁灭，但如果是和海尔森待在一起，他根本不在意。  
“你怎么还没有射？”海尔森的声音把他拉回现实，他看出海尔森的表情有些哭笑不得。  
“重要人生经验，酒精会降低敏感度，所以下次尽量不要和喝醉的人做这事。”海尔森意味深长地望了他一眼，康纳有些紧张地坐直了。  
“现在是一个小调查，你比较倾向于射在其他地方，还是，我嘴里？”  
“有一个选项听起来非常不妙……”康纳迟疑地说，“我选第一个。”他想不明白，为什么海尔森能不动声色地问他这种问题，就像问他晚饭想吃什么，康纳的脸已经红得发烫了。他可能还要一些时间才能习惯海尔森在性事上的作风。  
海尔森挑了挑眉。  
康纳很快发觉，他父亲又换了一种技巧。这次他只含进了顶端的部分，当他的一只手顺着康纳的柱身往上撸动时，照顾着康纳囊袋的手也会同时收紧……伴随着吮吸的动作；当他的手往下撸动时，握着囊袋的手对应放松。  
有点像……挤奶。  
在这种强刺激下，高潮来得比他想象中更快，他几乎喊出来：“父亲，等等！”他刚刚来得及把自己的性器从海尔森嘴里抽出来就缴械了，白浊纷纷洒在海尔森下意识偏过的左脸上。  
“父亲……”康纳有些不知所措。  
海尔森重新站起来，颇为平静地从口袋里掏出一块手帕擦了擦脸：“好了，现在我去洗手间清理一下。”  
过了一会，康纳才意识到海尔森已经离开了，留他独自待在充满膻腥味的房间里。他感到被爱充满，同时还有毫无理由的悲伤和空虚。

正在漱口的海尔森显然被镜子的康纳吓了一跳。  
“你怎么光着脚？”海尔森问。  
全身都光着的康纳一句话也不说，像确认对方存在似的紧紧从背后抱住海尔森，把下巴靠在他肩膀上。  
“还生我的气吗？”  
“早就不生气了。”半张脸埋在海尔森衣服里的康纳闷闷地说。  
他只是突然醒悟，从来使他们如芒在背的都不是背弃了道德，而是对爱的患得患失。


End file.
